micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Legendarne Początki Weerlandu
Legendarne Początki Weerlandu to Nieaktualne notatki dotyczące historii przedinternetowej Artykuł przedstawia notatki ocalone z pierwszego forum, nie czytać. Początki Weerlandu Wielki Mistrz Budzimir I (lata życia ? r.p.n.e.- 173 r.n.e. panowania 0 r.- 169 r.n.e.) Nie znamy daty urodzenia Wielkiego Mistrza Budzimira I. Wiemy, że zmarł ze starości sześć lat po wielkiej bitwie, która rozegrała się w 167 r.n.e co czyni go najdłużej żyjącym i panującym człowiekiem w naszej historii. Ostatnie wykopaliska archeologiczne potwierdziły teorię jakoby miał oddać władze uczniowi przed śmiercią widząc swą starczą niemoc. Na odnalezionym posągu jest napis 'Wielki Mistrz Budzimir. Na pamiątkę zrzeczenia się władzy dwa lata po ogromnym triumfie'. Stolicą państwa był wtedy Laszkberg. Warto zwrócić uwagę na tytuł Wielki mistrz, który pojawia się tylko dwukrotnie w całym istnieniu Budzimiryzmu. Mistrz Budzimir II, Ataress (lata życia 125 r.n.e.-216 r.n.e panowania 169 r.n.e.-216 r.n.e) W rzeczywistości zwano go Następcą Budzimira i dopiero wiele lat po śmierci został nazwany Budzimirem II. Pierwsze lata jego panowania skupiały się na reorganizacji państwa. Największe zmiany objęły oczywiście stolicę, która do tej pory była zlepkiem kilkunastu kurnych chat. Od kilku tygodni możemy podziwiać pierwotny Laszkberg dzięki wzorowej rekonstrukcji. Daje ona dobry wgląd w tamte czasy. Wracając do tematu stolica szybko została objęta przebudową, a zewsząd ściągali ludzie, niekoniecznie dobrowolnie osiedlając się w powstającym mieście. Mimo iż większość budżetu pochłonęła rekordowo szybka budowa zamku Wielkiego Następcy, który zawalił się tydzień po zakończeniu prac (nikt nie przejmował się tak nieistotnymi dla budowli aspektami jak bagienne gleby czy brak fundamentów) zmiany były ogromne. Młoda metropolia została otoczona ziemnym wałem chroniącym przed niebezpieczeństwami, a w jej centrum powstał pierwszy browar, jednak nawet te osiągnięcia były dopiero początkiem. Pod koniec drugiego roku od przejęcia władzy Ataress w swej mądrości powołał instytucje pracowników przymusowych bowiem realizacja wszystkich planów wymagała zbyt wielu rąk do pracy, aby wszystkich opłacić. Czytając o tych wszystkich wspaniałościach pewnie myślicie 'Dobry władca, ale dlaczego później uległo to zmianie?' Historycy zawsze sprzeczali się co do tej kwestii, lecz dziś znamy prawdę. Wielki Mistrz Budzimir żył i udzielał rad Młodemu (czterdziestopięcioletniemu) Władcy. Widząc rozwój stolicy mieszkańcy prowincji starali się zwiększyć poziom swojego życia z różnym, aczkolwiek w większości dobrym rezultatem. Niestety na gościńcach pojawili się rabusie uniemożliwiając swobodną wymianę handlową pomiędzy ludzkimi skupiskami (określanie ich mianem miast jest już propagandą). Następca Budzimira zareagował tworząc GDDKiA Służby Ochrony Gościńców, które wprawdzie poradziły sobie nawet z symbolem wszystkich banitów: Złymi Panami z Morguleve grasującymi po lasach o tejże nazwie, lecz po pozbyciu się zagrożenia same zaczęły łupić podróżnych. Odebrane dobra szyderczo nazywali po- (w wiejskiej gwarze oznaczającym coś przymusowego) -datkiem (z założeń będącym rzeczą dobrowolną). Wywołało to falę protestów przewodzonych przez silną już gildię kupiecką. Ataress komentując działania Służb orzekł: Początki zawsze są trudne co chwilowo uspokoiło sytuację. Sama kwestia wciąż pozostała nierozwiązana i do zmian prawnych umożliwiających jej zakończenie potrzebna była zgoda klasy, którą dziś nazywamy w uproszczeniu szlachtą. Jest to błąd. Szlachta powstała w innych krajach od rycerstwa, a u nas rycerzy nigdy nie było. Kiedy Gierkemiasz wypędził zwolenników Budzimira ze starożytnego Weerlandu wśród nich oprócz prostego ludu w nowej rzeczywistości musiała się odnaleźć także inteligencja. Naukowcy wszelkiego pokroju szybko stali się grupą o wysokich stanowiskach politycznych i choć po latach pokolenia uległy zmianie, część ludzi zatraciła dziedzictwo, inni pobierając nauki płynnie awansowali w społeczeństwie nadal mieli duże wpływy nie z racji przywilejów, a zwykłych umiejętności. Następca widział w nich zagrożenie, gdyż wolał rządzić jednoosobowo całym krajem. Po dość trudnych negocjacjach w odbudowanym zamku, podczas których doszło do argumentów siłowych zakończonych pożarem doszczętnie trawiącym jego grube mury podpisano porozumienie wprowadzające podatki jako oficjalną formę płacenia na rzecz państwa, a Ataress zrozumiał, iż budowanie zamków nie ma sensu i trzeba postawić na pałace. Kupcy wciąż oddawali część towarów (pieniędzy jeszcze nie było), ale mieli świadomość, że finansowali swoją ojczyznę. Fundusze te szły na realizację szczytnych celów jak pola setek identycznych posągów Budzimira czy celowe zanieczyszczenie rzek w celu sprawdzenia co się wtedy stanie. Podatki bardzo spodobały się Ataressowi i klasie rządzącej, toteż w krótkim czasie zaczęto je nakładać na wszelkie formy zarobku oraz innych, dziś często niezrozumiałych spraw pokroju korzystania z dóbr słonecznych promieni. Nikt wtedy nie przypuszczał, że staną się one symbolem panowania Następcy. Weerland się rozwijał, a barbarzyńcy zaczęli często zwiedzać nasz kochany kraj. Widocznie dziwy jakie napotykali przerażały ich prymitywne umysły, bowiem palili, niszczyli tudzież zabierali ze sobą wszystkie osiągnięcia narodu na jakie trafiali w swej drodze i wracali do lasów skąd przybyli. Mieszkańcom terenów przygranicznych taka sytuacja nie odpowiadała, a gdy te niezbyt przyjemne odwiedziny poczęły się nasilać byli zmuszeni zaalarmować władzę. Na nieszczęście ludzi lasu pałac Ataressa został zbudowany nad podziemnym jeziorem. Sklepienie dość szybko straciło resztki sił i ciemna czeluść pochłonęła rezydencję na oczach samego władcy. Legenda głosi, że przez dwa dni klęczał nad rozpadliną wyzywając ją na wszelkie znane mu sposoby. Wstając rzekł do swego sługi: Ja mu jeszcze pokażę! Od dziś będę będę mieszkać w namiocie! Nigdy nie dowiemy się o kim on mówił, lecz słowa dotrzymał do końca życia. Kiedy dotarły do niego wieści o napadach barbarzyńców postanowił zasięgnąć rady Wielkiego Mistrza. Już wcześniej doszły go słuchy o jego chorobie, ale dopiero wtedy zrozumiał powagę sytuacji. Słabnący z każdą chwilą Budzimir ledwo słyszalnym głosem poradził mu po raz ostatni: centerPo moim pogrzebie ognisty znak wskaże wam kierunek. Udasz się tam wraz ze swą wierną armią podbijając barbarzyńców zamieszkujących te krainy, a kiedy dzielny generał polegnie przed bitwą odchodząc jako duch jelenia trzymającego liść konopny karz zbudować tam wieś, a zwać się ma Hirshberg. Przekaż ją temu, który nosi śmieszną czapkę ludów z południa. Zima spowije świat i dotrzesz nawet tam, gdzie wrony zawracają. Spotkasz tam pewną osobę. Wtedy kampania się zakończy, Weerland przybierze ostateczny kształt. On powróci. Jego słudzy nie spoczną póki nie zatracisz się w sobie. Niestety twój los jest przesądzony. Kres nadejdzie wraz z wojną. Widzę wielką bitwę, tysiące rodaków stających naprzeciw sobie. Jedną armię podzieloną na dwoje. Ty staniesz za jedną połową, by skonfrontować się ze sługą, lecz nie twoim. Zamyślony Następca spytał się czy musi wiedzieć coś jeszcze, a jego mistrz rzekł: Laszk jest winny, a zupa wykipi. Ataress z lekkim zakłopotaniem opuścił dom Budzimira i resztę dnia spędził w swym namiocie. Smutek spotęgował brak jego ulubionej zupy. Nazajutrz po kraju rozeszła się smutna wieść: Wielki Mistrz Budzimir zmarł w nocy. Przygotowania do pogrzebu zajęły zaledwie cztery miesiące, a uroczystość była równie wielka jak człowiek, który bezpowrotnie opuścił nasz świat. Przyniesiono wiele darów: sadownicy ze wschodu oddali roczne zbiory magicznych śliwek, bogobojni łowcy niewolników przyprowadzili dziesiątki ludzi lasu, a cyklopy ze śmierdzących gór podarowały sto beczek skalnego bimbru z granitu gruboziarnistego. Dziesięć tysięcy płaczek wprawiło ziemię w drżenie, a ich głos był słyszany daleko poza znanym światem. Następca, który zgodnie z tradycją przypiłował zmarłemu paznokcie u stóp napisał w jednym z listów, że to był najbardziej wzruszający moment jego życia. Budzimira ułożono na szczycie konstrukcji z drewnianych klatek wypełnionych niewolnikami mającymi służyć mu po śmierci. Kiedy ujrzeli kapłana dzierżącego pochodnię wydali okrzyki pełne bólu z powodu utraty Wielkiego Proroka. Cały Weerland obserwował płomienie ogarniające ciało Mistrza. Część niewolników machała do nas, dzieci krzycząc coś w niezrozumiałym języku, a my im odmachiwaliśmy. Fajnie było. Nie rozumiem dlaczego zakazali palenia żywcem.- Tak naoczny świadek opisuje tamtejsze wydarzenia. Co dziwne nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że po zawaleniu się płonącego 'stosu' płaczki wydały z siebie wyjątkowo głośny krzyk budząc wulkan Spitzberg przez dzikie ludy nazywany Ostrzycą. Potężny huk przerwał uroczystość, a na północy ukazała się potężna chmura popiołów. Dym pochodzi od ognia, więc to znak ognistyi rzekł doradca Ataressa, a władca nakazał przygotowania do wojny. Od czasów wielkiej bitwy armia Weerlandu była stopniowo likwidowana. Dawne rodziny oficerskie i bohaterzy wojenni zrezygnowali z dalszych bojów i przez te sześć lat popadli w zapomnienie. Zwołano pospolite ruszenie jednak nadal brakowało wykształconych kadr, które mogły objąć dowództwo. Ataress często czytał, że kiedyś, przed wygnaniem istniały budynki zwane akademiami. Szkolono w nich między innymi oficerów. Na rozkaz następcy w trzy dni wybudowano pierwszy uniwersytet w historii Weerlandu. Zamknięto tam część inteligencji i siedemdziesiąt żaków. Wypuszczono ich dopiero po dwóch latach jako doskonale wykształconych dowódców. Dziesięciu zostało w stolicy mając stworzyć tzw. armię zawodową bowiem na wezwanie do wojny odpowiedziało trzydziestu chłopa z czego osiemnastu miało ponad sześćdziesiąt wiosen. Układ dwóch dowódców na jednego żołnierza nie przypadł do gustu Ataressowi. Nakazał stworzenie prawdziwej armii, wciąż jednak należało odpowiedzieć na wezwanie najeżdżanego chłopstwa (warto wspomnieć, iż problemy były na południu, a Następca zgodnie z przepowiednią ruszył na północ). Zalążek armii wraz z władcą miał stacjonować w przygranicznej wsi przynajmniej do otrzymania posiłków. Pewnego dnia Ataress i siedemnasty oddział Wielkiej Armii wybrali się na polowanie. Zwierzyną łowną byli oczywiście ludzie lasu. Trzeciego dnia znaleźli ziemiankę bronioną przez dwóch barbarzyńców: jednego z brodą, ale bez włosów i drugiego z włosami bez brody. Nie sprawili większych trudności, gdyż uciekli nawet nie próbując bronić swej sadyby. W środku zastali śmiesznego jegomościa spożywającego korzonki. Tak jak pozostałych przywiązali go za nogi do jednego z koni. Dowódca oddziału zasugerował powrót co spotkało się z aprobatą. Kilka godzin cwału poprzez dolinę ostrokrzewów i dotarli do Grzybicy, bowiem tak zwała się pilnowana wieś. Dopiero wtedy zorientowali się, że nowi niewolnicy się odrobinę poturbowali co ucieszyło szeregowego Drogodzieja, który wcześniej proponował owinięcie ich w koce. Wezwano miejscową wiedźmę jednocześnie pełniącą funkcję tłumacza, aby wyleczyć i skatalogować nowych niewolników. Późną już nocą przyszedł czas na człeka z ziemianki. Ogromne musiało być zdziwienie, gdy okazał się być władcą krainy o powierzchni dziesiątej części Weerlandu. Zachwycony Ataress natychmiast wysłał do stolicy posłańca niosącego dobrą nowinę. Radość trwała zaledwie kilka godzin dzielących od brzasku. Nagły atak ludzi lasu nie zaskoczył przygotowanych żołnierzy. W trakcie zaciekłych walk władca skrzyżował miecze z brodaczem wcześniej pilnującym ziemiankę. Później wspominał te zdarzenie jako coś strasznego. Brodacz był kobietą. Tamtego poranka nie zginął żaden obrońca. Spłonęła tylko stodoła nieopatrznie trafiona kulą ognia przez niecelną wiedźmę. W armię wstąpiła nowa siła. Skoro podbój jednego kraju był tak prosty armia ruszyła dalej. Na odchodnym wieśniacy, oczywiście dobrowolnie podarowali im żywność, konopie i odzież zrabowaną kupcom z południa. Był to kwiecień 171 roku naszej ery. Zagłębiając się w nieznane palili, mordowali, ale z czystej przezorności nie gwałcili, ponieważ jak rzekł dowódca 12 oddziału: iSkoro baba wyglądała jak chłop, to może chłop wyglądać jak baba. Tylko połowa oddziałów prowadziła otwartą walkę. Reszta sprowadzała na nowe tereny setki przesiedleńców, głównie przestępców mających przez wyrąb lasów nieść chwałę Weerlandowi. Każdy otrzymywał młotek, siekierkę, dwa gwoździe, skórzaną bieliznę i przywilej płacenia podwójnych podatków. Dostawali też cotygodniowe racje żywnościowe, teoretycznie. Podbite plemiona wykorzystywano zgodnie z ich szczególnymi cechami. Przykładowo społeczność jedząca szczury była wysyłana do stolicy, rękonodzy dobrze poruszający się w lasach pomagali przymusowym osadnikom w wycinkach, a żaboludzi jako trzymających wilgoć wysyłano w tereny objęte suszą. To się akurat nie udało. Wraz z wędrówką na północ lasy z mieszanych stały się głównie iglaste, zaś mieszkańcy byli agresywniejsi. Miast chować się za drzewami wychodzili naprzeciw żołnierzom i ciskali weń szyszki. Nawet taki opór nie mógł powstrzymać Ataressa i szóstego lipca 171 roku mroki puszczy uległy promieniom słońca, a żołnierze pierwszy raz od początku kampanii mogli ujrzeć horyzont. Odkrycie północnej granicy Lasów Zachodniego Neomezytu wyznacza kres pewnych czasów, czasów gdy nikt nie wiedział co jest po drugiej stronie. Ludzkość poznała prawdę! Tam nie było nic ciekawego. Pięciu nie doczekało tej chwili. Zawiedzeni wojownicy postanowili podzielić się na pojedyncze oddziału w celu jak najszybszego podboju równinnej, bezdrzewnej i gorącej krainy. Niewiele czasu minęło nim napotkali miejscowych barbarzyńców. Oni nie chowali się, ani niczym nie rzucali. Oni walczyli! Część żołnierzy nie kryła swojego oburzenia. Jak to-krzyczeli Walczyć na wojnie. Nikt nam nie mówił, że będziemy musieli korzystać z broni Kolejny po Budzimirze odrzekł, że im zaraz nogi z dupy powyrywa i już więcej się nie sprzeczali. Nie chcieli podzielić losu szeregowego Kondzia. Dalsza kampania splamiła się krwią. Wielkie bitwy przynosiły obustronne straty. Siedemnastego lipca oddziały dwudziesty i dwudziesty pierwszy szykowały się do zajęcia osady Ludzi Zza Lasu. Noce w tej krainie przeciwieństwie do dni były bardzo chłodne, a brak drzew utrudniał rozpalenie ogniska (tubylcy i tak wiedzieli o ich obecności) wykorzystali zatem wszystko co się nadawało. Były to liście konopne i nieznane zioła z południa. Po jakimś czasie dowódca obu oddziałów Hodysław Mężny, który szczycił się pięcioma zabitymi barbarzyńcami zobaczył zbliżających się wrogów. Wszczął alarm, aczkolwiek jego żołnierze teraz podróżowali po przestrzeni kosmicznej, tudzież turlali się po ziemi. Sam musiał stawiać opór dzikusom. Nie dał rady. Jedyny sprawny żołnierz, który do tej pory szukał chrustu zastał go walczącego z powietrzem. Dowódca nagle padł. Tak dup i już nie wstał. Poszłem do obozu bo co tam niby stać miałem jak pójść mogłem. Stałem se nad takim śmiesznie śmierdzącym ogniskiem, a tu kurde normalnie świetlisty jeleń trzymający w pysku liść konopny stał w miejscu Hodzia. Spytałem go o coś, a on orzekł, że jestem brzydki. Padłem na kolana radując się z usłyszanej mądrości. Tedy jeleń kazał mi wstać i walczyć z barbarzyńcami. No to wstałem, a ze mną inni i ruszyliśmy do osady. Niektórzy biegli na zarówno nogach, jak i rękach sapiąc niczym bojowe psy. Samej bitwy żem jakoś nie pamiętam, ale duża ponoć była. Nas pięciu, a ich siedemnastu. No i jak ją skończyliśmy to tylko dwóch nas było. Ja i taki tam wsiórski przygłupas. Miał na głowie śmieszną czapkę ludzi z południa. Zgodnie z przepowiednią ściągnięto osadników mających założyć wieś Hirshberg. Nie byli sami. Wielka armia zawodowa po uporaniu się z barbarzyńcami na południu nareszcie przybyła wspomóc Przywódcę Weerlandu. /center Mistrz Budzimir III (lata życia 198 r.n.e.-295 panowania 218 r.n.e.-296 r.n.e.*) Bezpośrednio po bitwie trafił w niewolę na pół roku do czasu amnestii związanej z tymczasowym paktem pokojowym pomiędzy dwoma krajami. W tym czasie nikt nie dał mu koniecznej opieki medycznej co poskutkowało zostaniem kuternogą do końca życia. Nie był to koniec problemów, a dopiero początek. Po rozniesieniu się wieści o śmierci poprzednika weerlandzka szlachta pospiesznie wybrała nowego przywódce państwa Gorthena Klaufta, który dążył do jak najszybszej odbudowy militarnej i zniszczenia zdradzieckiego wroga co przy identycznym podejściu drugiej strony wróżyło ciąg dalszy horroru. Przybycie człowieka podającego się za Budzimira III było dla niego bardzo niewygodne, ale ten miał dowód w postaci rodowego portretu przedstawiającego jego wraz z poprzednikiem. Mimo tak bitewnego nastawienia w zakresie polityki nie odważył się na zamach, lecz dobrze znając krajowe prawo przez prawie dwa lata uniemożliwiał oficjalne zaprzysiężenie władcy. Sam Budzimir III był najbardziej pacyfistycznym przywódcą w naszej historii i świetnym dyplomatą. Zaledwie dziesięć lat zajęło mu ostateczne ustalenie granicy pomiędzy państwami. Wydaje to się długo, ale pamiętajmy, że Jęczysław III jako swoją propozycję dał całkowite przejęcie kontroli nad oboma krajami, a sam nie znosił sprzeciwu i potrafił 'miesiącami się kłócić o każdą zasraną polankę i przegniłe drzewo'. Odbudował kraj z kryzysu spowodowanego buntami i wojną zażegnując klęsce głodu. Jego największym osiągnięciem było jednak zachowanie spokoju podczas obserwowanie prowokacji ze strony Weerlandu Północnego unikając w ten sposób kolejnych konfliktów zbrojnych myśląc, iż po śmierci ich obecnego władcy będzie tylko lepiej. Sromotnie się zawiódł kiedy młodszy brat zmarłego przywódcy Unierad ogłoszony Wielkim Wodzem okazał się jeszcze gorszy niż poprzednik. Tuż po oficjalnej nominacji wojsko kraju, który nazwę zmienił na na Hirshbergię przekroczyło granicę Weerlandu. Generał jeszcze tego dnia chciał rozpocząć ofensywę w innej części granicy gdzie stacjonowały wojska Budzimira, ten zakazał jakichkolwiek ruchów mówiąc słynne zdanie. Niech się dziecko nacieszy. Miał rację, armia jak się zjawiła, tak zniknęła. Kolejne tego typu ekscesy północnego sąsiada powoli stawały się powodem do drwin wśród prostego ludu, aczkolwiek dla znających jego prawdziwą potęgę militarną nie było do śmiechu. Był po prostu silniejszy. Budzimir by przyspieszyć rozwój zdecydował się zrealizować dawną koncepcję, powstałą jeszcze za czasów pierwszego władcy. Polegała na stworzeniu dużego budynku zdolnego pomieścić trzysta osób reprezentujących szlachtę. Mieli oni usiąść na specjalnie przygotowanych do tego miejscach w półkolu zwróceni ku centralnemu punktowi sali. Tam miał być tron przewodniczącego zebrania ogłaszającego głosowanie we wcześniej ustalonej sprawie. Przedstawiciel każdej strony konfliktu powinien wygłosić przemowę namawiającą do swojej tezy. Obecny szlachcic mógłby głosować za, przeciw i ewentualnie się wstrzymać. Tylko te sprawy, które otrzymały więcej głosów pozytywnych niż negatywnych trafiałyby do króla. Pierwsze posiedzenie parlamentu Budzimira III odbyło się 13 czerwca 279 roku i dotyczyło kwestii słabych zbiorów kartofli. Dziś można to potraktować niepoważnie, lecz kiedyś ludzie obawiając się skutków nowego systemu postanowili wpierw zajmować się kwestiami o mniejszej choć w rzeczywistości równie dużej wadze. Minęły dwa lata nim parlament otrzymał pełne zakładane uprawnienia zatwierdzając nawet większe. Prawdopodobnie w okresie zimowym odbyło się tajne posiedzenie mające przyjąć plan agitowania syna Wodza. Budowa dobrobytu i czekanie na śmierć wrogiego przywódcy zabrały wiele lat, praktycznie resztę życia duchowego przywódcy. W 293 r.n.e. w Weerlandzie rozniosła się dobra nowina. Wielki Wódz i Słońce Narodu Hirshbergii Unierad zmarł na zawał, a jego syn Chłopacy ogłosił, że jego celem jest naprawa błędów poprzedników. Budzimir III był już podupadły na zdrowiu. Wiedząc, że nie pozostało mu wiele czasu musiał wybrać jednego ze swych uczniów, było ich siedmioro. Planował w marcu 295 roku udawać śmiertelnie chorego, niestety nie było mu pisane popisać się aktorstwem. Do realnego łoża śmierci przybyło tylko sześcioro co wykluczyło ostatniego jednak nie mógł po nich poznać intencji, ale i temu zaradził. Na pytanie kogo wybiera wskazał swego stojącego pod wychodkiem wiernego towarzysza stolcowego, który to zemdlał wtedy z wrażenia. Krzyki oburzenia wzniesione przez rozzłoszczonych uczniów go męczyły więc kazał im zamilknąć. Kolejny raz podniósł dłoń tym razem wskazując stojącego na uboczu i jedynego zachowującego do tej pory milczenie. Rzekł wtedy Uczeń powinien wysłuchać i szanować wolę mistrza, nawet jeśli się z nim nie zgadza. Gratulacje Mie-Kofie Teofilu Grod, Budzimirze IV... Zmarł zaledwie kilka tygodni później, niestety wybrany uczeń nie pochodził z żadnego rodu szlacheckiego co dla wielu było wtedy niewyobrażalne. Dziś coraz głośniej mówi się by oficjalnie nazwać tego wspaniałego przywódce Wielkim Mistrzem Budzimirem III odwołując się do mnogości jego osiągnięć. Bez jego pokojowej polityki Budzimir IV nie zdziałałby nic co by mu nadało przydomek Wielki. Pan Weerlandu Północnego Jęczysław III Zdrajca (lata życia 179 r.n.e.-248 r.n.e. panowania 216 r.n.e.-248 r.n.e.) W latach 208-216 Hrabia miasta Hirshberg. Ludzie od zawsze mieli własne interesy słuszne mniej lub bardziej. Niekoniecznie od tego zależy jakimi ich zapamiętamy, a w przypadku ważnych postaci zawsze dochodzi racja stanu. Niniejszym wywodem udowodnię, że to właśnie przez nią ta postać wciąż jest znacznie demonizowana. Klasa robotnicza powinna być mamiona strasznymi opowieściami i niechlubnym przydomkiem w celu zachowania jedności królestwa, lecz my, wyżyny społeczeństwa mamy znać przede wszystkim prawdę! By w pełni poznać motywy buntnego szlachcica należy zacząć na miesiące, a nawet lata przed jego narodzinami. Ród Wiierlind od momentu Wielkiej Bitwy mimo wielkiej chwały nieustannie ubożał, by dół osiągnąć za dziada Jęczysława również noszącego te zacne imię będącego rządcą wsi Swędzimirów, który za dwie kozy chciał sprzedać swą pierworodną bogatemu mieszczaninowi. Zachował jednak twarz reagując na oblizywanie się kupca na widok dziesięcioletniego dziecka i w bohatersko stanął pomiędzy nimi... podbijając cenę do trzech. Świętożyźnia przybywszy do Hirschbergu urodziła bliźnięta w wieku zaledwie jedenastu lat, ale jedno z dzieci zmarło. Jej posiadacz nie był zachwycony poznając płeć tego, które przeżyło z powodów pewnych osobistych upodobań. Zawiedziony znalazł praktycznie dożywotnią pracę dla jeszcze będącego niemowlęciem Jęczysława III. Posadę chłopca do bicia w pałacu zarządców całego miasta ciężko uznać za akt ojcowskiej miłości. Po ukończeniu piątego roku życia przydzielono go do wychowania Eldryna von Hirshberg i kolejne osiem lat spłynęło w nieustannym bólu w imię obudzenia w pyskatym następcy miejskiego tronu jakiejkolwiek empatii. Mimo wszelkich katorg fascynowało go dworskie życie. Godzinami podsłuchiwał dyskusje pomiędzy władcą, a jego sługami zajmującymi się dobrobytem i innymi dziedzinami, to właściwie on chodził na prywatne lekcje szlachetnego młodziana wolącego w ich czasie spokojnie drzemać wynosząc z nich setki razy więcej niż on, dokształcał się czytając dziesiątki książek z pałacowej biblioteki. Podziwiał on miejskiego władcę i jego syna myśląc, że nie może się równać z kimś ich pokroju, fascynacja przerodziła się w masochistyczną obsesję. Ból zadawany w czasie kolejnych kar za złe zachowanie 'księcia' sprawiał mu wrażenie oczyszczania do momentu kiedy trafił na drzewo genealogiczne wymarłego już rodu Wiierlind. Szokujące dla niego było znalezienie kogoś zwącego się jak jego dziadek, mającego przy tym za córkę kobietę posiadającą imię identyczne z matką. Jeden z miejskich urzędników potwierdził jego przypuszczenia z jednym zastrzeżeniem. Z uwagi na wątpliwą szlacheckość ojca ciężko by mu było zyskać oficjalne prawo do stosowania nazwiska. Nie zraziło go to, rodowi do którego należał niegdyś tacy jak jego aktualny pan musieli się kłaniać do podłogi. Władca miasta przestał być wielkim strategiem omawiającym ważne kwestie z równie zacnymi ludźmi stając się spiskowcem, ochoczo planującym z innymi gadami swego pokroju zamach ma Następce Budzimira. Kolejne wybryki jego syna przestały być pokazem odwagi. Zwykłe gówniarstwo kończące się ukaraniem innego. Przy tak wyrobionym poglądzie mógł być dręczony tydzień lub dwa, nie latami. Cień ukojenia dawały mu poszukiwania matki w kronikach uznanej za zaginioną. Finalnym momentem tej półrocznej opowieści było wkroczenie do częściowo zrujnowanego budynku, by zastać tam pijaka mającego za żonę kobietę otwarcie przyznającą się do bycia zawodową prostytutką w której nikt prócz niego nie rozpoznałby szlachectwa. Załamany Jęczysław wrócił w pospiechu do pałacu nie mając już żadnych złudzeń szlachetnego pochodzenia, lecz nie to spowodowało szybkie dotarcie do miejsca pracy będącego zarazem jego domem. Od kilku dni rosły niepokoje niepokoje społeczne, a pijąca zwykle alkohol w różnych oberżach straż miejska kroczyła ulicami niczym armia okupująca podbity kraj. Wszędzie słychać było ludzi mówiących o niechybnym końcu panowania dotychczasowego władcy. Gdyby nie identyczna atmosfera w pałacu uznałby to za zwykłe plotki, ale nie miał czasu na bieganie po korytarzach lamentując jak to źle jest i będzie jeszcze gorzej. Eldryn kolejny raz popisał się swoim umysłowym niedorozwojem dla zabawy okaleczając swego sługę. Nadzorca procesu wychowawczego postanowił wprowadzić nowy wymiar kary, przynajmniej tak sądził. Młodzian sam miał biczować Jędrzeja co miało wywołać u niego jeszcze większe poczucie winy. Początkowo udawał zrozpaczonego, zaś wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie wychowawca opuścił salę. Udawany smutek opuścił twarz 'karanego', który wręcz z matczyną troskliwością pogładził bicz. Wziął szeroki zamach i uderzył z całej siły, a raczej próbował to zrobić. Bezwartościowy sługa patologicznego pochodzenia chwycił rzemienie narzędzia chłosty i wyrwał go młodemu szlachcicowi. Furia promieniująca na całe ciało znalazła swe ujście. Eldryn nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał prawdziwego bólu i choć jego krzyk niemal natychmiast przywołał przyzwyczajonych cichego znoszenia kar strażników to wydarzenie na pewno zapamiętałby na długo. Jęczysław nie żałował swej decyzji. Niewiele jest momentów w których niewątpliwie wybitne źródło historyczne jakim są jego pamiętniki pomijają jakiekolwiek zdarzenia. Jednym z nich jest incydent hirshberski często mylnie zwany przewrotem. Musimy się posłużyć skąpymi poszlakami do wypełnia tej jakże ważnej luki. Dzienniki loszku pałacowego dotyczące tamtego okresu zaginęły, ale zachowały się dokumenty katowni z rejestracją dworu miejskiego na godzinę dwudziestą, proszącą o 'coś specjalnego' co sugeruje, że dotyczyła właśnie Jęczysława. Drugim ważnym dokumentem są wspomnienia starszego brata władcy miasta. Wedle nich kiedy armia jak zawsze na wiosnę ruszyła plądrować własny kraj doszło do nieudanej próby zabicia Ataressa. Jeden z zamachowców wyjawił, że zadanie zlecił ktoś komu zlecił zlecenie inny ktoś, a tamtemu ktosiowi ktoś zlecił zlecenie zlecenia komuś i ponoć ktoś mówił, że ten ktoś rozmawiał wcześniej z kimś kto dostał zlecenie od jego brata. Wtedy Następca Budzimira zamknął go w wozie z trzodą na tydzień i wszyscy ruszyli ku miastu Hirshberg. By udowodnić swą niewinność w trakcie ataku na miasto posłużył Budzimirowi za konia. Dzielni obrońcy mając zlecenie na ochronę miasta przed kawalerią sprawdzili w słowniku dokładną definicję pojęcia i jako, że dotyczyła tylko jeżdżących konno postanowili przepuścić ich przez barykady. Reszta armii widząc to szybko dostosowała się do sytuacji i setki żołnierzy jadących na towarzyszach wkroczyło w hirschberskie ulice. Dziś jest to jeden z ulubionych historycznych motywów malarskich na terenie naszego kraju. Sam Następca wraz ze szlachcicem dostali się do pałacu i kierując się ku skarbcowi zrządzeniem losu trafili na jego brata, który został stracony na miejscu, a jego ciało zawieziono do Narodowego Instytutu Leczenia Nekrofilii jako przyrząd terapeutyczny. Zadowolony zdrową rozpierduchą Władca Weerlandu opuścił pałac walczyć z losowymi przeciwnikami w tym żołnierzami własnej armii, tymczasem Hermenegild von Hirschberg zawędrował do jedynego wartego uwagi pomieszczenia czyli skarbca i trafiając tam na młodego człowieka ładującego najcenniejsze przedmioty do pancernego wozu przygotowanego na wypadek konieczności ewakuacji uderzył go, a ten upadł na złote sztućce ginąc w męczarniach. Ów młodzian był Eldrynem. Szlachcic zauważył, że niedoszły złodziej zadbał nawet o konie, które były już przygotowane do wyruszenia w podróż. Kontynuował to dzieło wypełniając ostatnią pustą przestrzeń wozu złotymi kosztownościami. Otwierał bramę ewakuacyjnego tunelu kiedy do skarbca wszedł inny młodzian o paskudnej mordzie pokrytej bliznami co odpowiada opisowi Jęczysława. Hermenegild sięgnął po sztylet i oświadczył, że nie zawaha się go użyć. Szpetny młodzieniec sięgnął po największy przedmiot dostępny pod ręką i wciąż mu się przyglądając orzekł: Nie wiem co to, ale też się nie zawaham po czym z całych sił uderzył szlachcica w głowę pozbawiając go przytomności. Warto wspomnieć, iż ów przedmiot jako jeden z nielicznych z tamtego skarbca został zachowany i aktualnie znajduje się w Muzeum Narodu Hirshberskiego, a naukowcy z całego świata wciąż głowią się nad jego zastosowaniem. Jęczysław najprawdopodobniej został wypuszczony z loszku przez strażników jak pozostali więźniowie dla utrudnienia zajęcia pałacu przez Następce Budzimira, który wdarł się już do budynku. Sam wyjazd z miasta został skrupulatnie opisany przez Jęczysława, a tezie jakoby zaginęło część stron staje naprzeciw numeracja stron oryginalnego pamiętnika, która wskazuje, że początek ucieczki nigdy nie został przelany na papier. Uciekinier wykorzystując znalezione w wozie dokumenty szlacheckie Eldryna wymieniał konie w każdej napotkanej stadninie i już następnego dnia dotarł w okolice Laszkbergu. W ostatniej oberży przed miastem kupił od wędrownego kupca wierzchownego konia, którego nazwał 'Koniem', a wóz ze skarbami zatopił w jeziorze. Okoliczni mieszkańcy bali się mieszkającego w nim wyimaginowanego upiora sługi Gierkemiasza co było bardzo wygodne. Wkroczył do stolicy jako syn bogatego kupca, a stopniowe spieniężanie zawartości zatopionego wozu połączone z wyuczoną na lekcjach Eldryna umiejętnością powiększania majątku dały mu możliwość kupienia dokumentów tożsamości, posiadłości, a co najważniejsze studiowania w 'Akademii militarno-rolnej imienia Ataressa Władcy Świata, ale niecałego'. Był wybitnym uczniem i szybko zwrócił na siebie uwagę wielu ważny osobistości. Jego przemowy na temat sytuacji politycznej kraju cechowały się dużą odwagą co w tamtych czasach mogło doprowadzić na szczyt lub do grobu. Dzięki życiowej zaradności udało mu się uniknąć drugiej opcji, zaś koneksje coraz szybciej oplatające swymi korzeniami kolejne osobistości umożliwiły wyczekiwane od lat pasowanie szlacheckie. Mylnie mówi się, że od tamtego czasu zwano go Jęczysławem Wiierlindem, w rzeczywistości zastał pasowany na założyciela innego rodu Piselindeneimer, a prawdziwą tożsamość wyjawił dużo później. Jako szlachcic zajmował się kwestiami podatkowymi i zasłynął jako niemiłosierny ździerca, lecz miało to swoje powody. Kraj staczał się z powodu setek kryzysów, buraki solne gniły na polach, a górnicy z kopalń cukru strajkowali. Demografia wróżyła drastyczne zestarzenie się społeczeństwa. Wielokrotnie próbował zwrócić na to uwagę reszty możnych, w tym Budzimira wobec którego zachowywał się jak ktoś znający jakiś straszliwy sekret swojego rozmówcy, jednak ci woleli się alkoholizować i opowiadać sobie sprośne żarty na kolejnych spotkaniach towarzyskich niż faktycznie rządzić państwem. Zareagowali dopiero kiedy Jęczysław zaczął, przynajmniej w ich mniemaniu podburzać ludność. Rozpowiadał mieszczaństwu stolicy jak wielkie problemy finansowe ma Weerland, a o sobie mówił legendarne słowa, które do dziś wykorzystuje się na przykład w wyborczych spotach. Poziom zadowolenia społeczeństwa drastycznie spadł i szlachta musiała w bezkrwawy (gdyż bił wtedy rekordy popularności) sposób pozbyć się Jęczysława z krajowej polityki. Dwudziestego czerwca 208 roku nominowano go na hrabię prowincjonalnego miasta Hirshberg co teoretycznie w wieku 29 lat było wielkim osiągnięciem. Był świadom, że miast awansu został odsunięty na bok zasłaniem na północne rubieże, mimo to powrócił do rodzimego miasta z niekrytą przyjemnością. Kiedy jadąc na Koniu zwiedzał jego ulice widział jak wielkie zniszczenia wywołało przejęcie władzy sprzed prawie szesnastu lat. Przypominało bardziej kilka skupisk budynków o charakterze wiejskim niż prawdziwe miasto. Po drodze napotkał tylko jeden budynek niegdyś będące ruiną, a dziś odrestaurowaną kamieniczką. Ten sam w którym mieszkała jego matka i pamiętając jej jakże godny zawód z czystej ciekawości spytał przechodnia czy to nie jest przypadkiem miejscowy zamtuz. Wąsaty jegomość oburzył się jak można tak obrażać dom najbogatszego człowieka w Hirshbergu oraz dalej odpytywany opowiedział interesującą historię o kobiecie zmuszanej do prostytucji przez męża, którego wedle plotek zamordowała i ponownym ożenku z bogatym kupcem. Widząc znużenie swej przybocznej straży nareszcie skierował się ku miejskiemu pałacowi. Anegdota mówi, że kiedy wszedł do rozpadającego się holu miejski miejski urzędnik poinformował go o ryzyku katastrofy budowlanej również w kilku innych budowlach to przekazał pieniądze zarezerwowane na remont swojej siedziby właśnie na nie. Jest to kłamstwo, ponieważ jego pierwszą decyzją była rozbudowa swojego pałacu. To jeden z niewielu przypadków nadmiernego wybielania jego osoby. Szybko zaczął wprowadzać w życie swoje pomysły. Zamiast zwiększyć podatki wydał dekrety o ich zmniejszeniu i rzemieślnicy z innych hrabstw tłumnie zawitali w Hirshbergu. Luki pomiędzy wyspami budynków zaczęły się zapełniać, a te budynki, które już były przechodziły gruntowne remonty. Wydał na naukę więcej niż cała reszta kraju i wszelkiego pokroju inteligencja podążyła śladem rzemieślników. Wysłał ekspedycję na niezbadaną północ. Podróżnicy odkryli cywilizację tworzącą egzotyczne produkty, zaś śladem ich wędrówki wytyczono szlak handlowy co sprowadziło również bogatych kupców. Zbudował autostrady i stadiony rozwiniętą sieć komunikacyjną oraz promował wśród młodzieży i ludzi zdrowy tryb życia. Podczas gdy Hrabstwo Hirshberskie przeżywało renesans reszta Weerlandu tonęła w kryzysie. Rosnące niepokoje społeczne sprzyjały wszelkiego rodzaju buntom. Jęczysław całymi wieczorami przebywał na szczycie pałacowej wieży, by będąc dręczonym dysonansem poznawczym obserwować południe. Nie chciał być spiskowcem, wolał podążać ścieżką prawa, lecz Ataress swoją nieudolnością nie pozostawiał wyboru, jednak myśl o zamachu go obrzydzała. Dwunastego grudnia 215 roku poczuł nagłą chęć zwiedzenia podziemnej części pałacu. W jednym z pomieszczeń napotkał zmagazynowane meble z czasów poprzedniego władcy. Przechadzając się pomiędzy nimi trafił na zniszczony stół. Wedle jego pamiętników widział duchy Hrabiego von Hirshberg obgadującego z innymi szczegóły zamachu tak jak ich widział ponad dwie dekady wcześniej. Zapytał wtedy Po co zamach?, a kiedy ci nie zareagowali ponowił pytanie jeszcze kilka razy, za każdym coraz głośniej aż stało się krzykiem. Wtem do sali wbiegł przerażony strażnik krzyczący Hrabia w niebezpieczeństwie!. Ujrzał stojącego spokojnie władcę i już chciał przeprosić za zakłócenie spokoju, ale Jęczysław odezwał się pierwszy pytając dlaczego uznał, że ktoś chce go zabić. Zakłopotany pytaniem strażnik lekko się jąkając powiedział wtedy coś, co zmieniło bieg historii: No krzyczał pan o zamachu coś i... jest pan tego warty... Znaczy się, że... że... że pan jest znany i lubiany, i hrabstwo się rozwija, a.... wielu może mieć to panu za złe. Bez pana wszystko by upadło, nie to co z Następcą Budzimira. Jego tam wszyscy próbują zabić, a tak naprawdę gdyby zginął to pojawiłby się ko-kolejny i przy nim wszyscy by Następce miło wspominali. Przy takich nawet bunt wszystkich miast nic nie da bo... ma armię, ale ta armia niezbyt wierna jest. Wystarczy przekonać do-do-dowódców i armia się zbuntuje. Ojej, przepraszam pana! Ale ze mnie gaduła! Ja tylko teorety... Czy zginę? Szlachcic odpowiedział wtedy bez wahania: Oczywiście! Jesteś zdrajcą. Poselstwa i katowski topór poszły w ruch jeszcze tego samego dnia. Organizacje opozycyjne już wcześniej przesyłały Jęczysławowi odważne propozycje, lecz dotychczas pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. Skontaktowanie się z nimi było dziecinnie proste, posłańcy nie musieli ich nawet szukać, ponieważ częściowa anarchia panująca w miastach pozwalała im wręcz otwarcie mówić kim są, a poparcie społeczne było zadziwiająco duże. Sięgali swą działalnością dalej niż się spodziewał, niestety składali się z wielu niespójnych ze sobą organizacji bez jednego przywódcy i kolejne miesiące upłynęły w próbach ich połączenia. Ciężkim zadaniem było stworzenie z grup właściwie przypadkowych osób na różnych poziomach edukacji i majętności profesjonalne oddziały wiedzące jak porwać za sobą społeczeństwo do walki, ale z czasem pozornie niemożliwa koncepcja została zrealizowana, zaś sam Jęczysław nie musiał nawet opuszczać terenu swego hrabstwa, by doskonale znać sytuację. Ludzie wyczywali zmiany, a rządzący to też ludzie i kiedy obiektem działań było utrzymanie się u koryta,to nagle wiedzieli co robić, by stłumić coraz lepiej zorganizowane podziemie: Dotychczas chlejący w oberżach strażnicy prawdopodobnie pod groźbą pozbawienia życia stali się nader skuteczni, wprowadzono też odpowiedzialność zbiorową. Uliczne łapanki kończące się zwykle masowymi egzekucjami stały się codziennością, a czasy bezproblemowej działalności bezpowrotnie minęły. Hrabia wiedział, że musi działać szybko, a co najważniejsze zjednać sobie przynajmniej część armii Następcy. Większość garnizonów stacjonowała bezpośrednio w miastach i wszelkie próby obalenia władzy mogły się skończyć prawdziwą rzezią. Nawet jeśli bunty w miastach bardziej od nich oddalonych początkowo przyniosłyby dobre rezultaty, to skończyłyby jako płonące ruiny broniące się przed lepiej wyposażoną armią. Próba domówienia się z dowódcami wojskowymi w sporej części zakończyłaby się niepowodzeniem, a wtedy na jaw wyjdzie, że jest spiskowcem i armia by wyruszyła na Hirschberg. Liczył się z ryzykiem i postanowił znaleźć sojuszników w ostatniej chwili. Jedyny garnizon z jakim porozumiał się wcześniej stacjonował w samym mieście. Tamtejsi żołnierze dostawali spore premie od urzędu hrabstwa i było jasne za kim się opowiedzą. Do jednego z miejskich przywódców podziemia wysłał taką wiadomość: centerPrawdą jest, iż nie planujemy jakichkolwiek zamachów na niego(Ataressa). Otoczony jest wieloma fanatycznymi sługami, którzy zdolni są do wielu straszliwych czynów, aby tylko zachować władzę. Już teraz lud zastraszony i obawia się klęski, a co dopiero przy nich u władzy! On straci posłuch i stanie się niegroźny. Musimy się śpieszyć, wkrótce wyjdzie na jaw udział w podziemiu mój wyjdzie, tedy bunt się rozpocznie. Armia nie będzie stanowić problemu, wyruszy na serce w ich mniemaniu zdrady czyli mój Hirshberg, przynajmniej jej część z nami będzie i stanie naprzeciw reszcie. W ciągu kilku tygodni przybędzie ostatni posłaniec dając Wam ostatni sygnał. Pamiętaj o jak najmniejszych zniszczeniach, miasta nie mogą stać się ruiną.. Sytuacja w Weerlandzie stała się tragiczna. Władze urządzały całe spektakle śmierci na które pod przymusem zabierano dzieci. Podczas gdy z dużą skutecznością siali terror zaniedbana gospodarka upadła. Cechy rzemieślnicze masowo zawieszały działalność, a biedni rolnicy za chlebem udawali się do większych ośrodków tylko po to, by zasilić i tak już pełne biedoty rynsztoki. Złodzieje rabując żywność przez nieuwagę wpuścili szczury do spichlerzy. Klęska głodu dotknęła większość kraju. Tymczasem granice hrabstwa Hirshberskiego zostały zamknięte dla sporej części imigrantów, którzy bardzo często nie mieli żadnych planów na przyszłość. Hrabia wiedział, że nadszedł odpowiedni czas. Pierwszego listopada 216 roku wysłał pierwszą falę posłańców mającą skontaktować się z dowódcami garnizonów wojskowych. Byli to najlepsi ludzie, którzy nie musieli usłyszeć odpowiedzi by ją poznać. Mieli zaledwie zasugerować, że Jęczysław proponuje zmianę stronnictwa. Wysłano ich w odstępach czasowych umożliwiających dotarcie do wszystkich garnizonów w jednym momencie. Część z nich niestety już nigdy nie wróciła. Druga fala wysłana kilka godzin po pierwszej miała się skontaktować w pierwszymi posłańcami i jeśli tamci uznali, że danemu dowódcy można zaufać przekazywali mu tajną wiadomość. Była, co nietypowe jak na tamte czasy pisemna. Może mieć to związek z tym, że łatwo ją zniszczyć w razie problemów, a metody przesłuchań szpiegów Następcy były wyjątkowo skuteczne. Choć było w nich napisane, iż mają być spalone po przeczytaniu w zbiorach Jęczysława zachował się jeden, najprawdopodobniej pamiątkowy egzemplarz. Witam Szanownego Dowódcę! Niekulturalnym jest proponować sojusz w taki sposób jak ten, jednak ma to swoje powody. Prawdopodobnie do Laszkbergu pędzą teraz posłańcy poinformować następce o mej 'haniebnej zdradzie'. Mam nadzieję, że moi ludzie się sprawdzili i Szanowny Dowódca nikogo nie wysłał. Moje zachowanie jest ryzykowne, ale to ryzyko warte poświęcenia. Nasz kraj upada, rządzą nim ludzie, którzy do pługa się nie nadają bo są zbyt tępi, żeby zrozumieć jego działanie. Oczywiście jest mała grupka osób, której zależy na dobrze Weerlandu, ale tak jak mnie odsuwa się ich na bok, na północ. Ludzie, którzy otwarcie mówią o błędach giną w nieznanych okolicznościach. Jeśli naprawdę interesują Pana takie wartości jak wolność, prawdziwy pokój nie będący skutkiem zastraszenia czy silne państwo z bogatymi mieszkańcami proszę mnie uważnie wysłuchać. Wkrótce przybędzie posłaniec z rozkazami wyruszenia na moje miasto w celu stłumienia buntu. Nie czekaj na niego. Ruszaj natychmiast, aby stanąć w obronie Hirshbergu! Stanąć w obronie Weerlandu! Powiedz żołnierzom prawdę. Mają wiedzieć co się dzieje, a tych, którzy nie posłuchają puść wolno. Niech wyleją swe żale Ataressowi i reszcie społeczeństwa! Przepraszam za formę w jakiej dane mi było przekazać tę wiadomość. Niech Żyje Weerland! Dziś ta forma zdecydowanie dziwi i to samo robiła w tamtych czasach. Wiele garnizonów i indywidualnych żołnierzy zmieniło stronnictwo dopiero w trakcie przyszłych wydarzeń. Straszliwy musiał być gniew Następcy Budzimira kiedy dowiedział się o zdradzie Jęczysława. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami niemal natychmiast rozesłał posłańców mających przekazać dowódcom garnizonów informacje o ataku na Hirshberg. Wojska opuściły miasta kierując się na północ. Kiedy Ataress wyruszał w bój Jeczysław wypuścił trzecią falę posłańców. Na najszybszych koniach gnali ku wszystkim miastom z zadaniem przekazania informacji złożonej z jednego słowa: 'Zaczynamy!'. W tym samym czasie armia Następcy spotkała się na granicy Hrabstwa Hirshbergu tak jak prawie 25 lat wcześniej. Ataress początkowo był przekonany, że wkroczy do już odbitego przez miejscowy garnizon miasta jako bohater mający dobić konające monstrum. Zawód sprawił mu brak ponad trzeciej części wojsk, by przerodzić się w gniew, kiedy dowiedział się, że ta część prawdopodobnie stanęła po stronie wroga. Zewsząd zaczęły docierać informacje o buntach, także skutecznych. Mimo prób zatajenia tych informacji bardzo szybko obiegły armię i już mocno nadszarpnięte morale żołnierzy spadło jeszcze bardziej. Zajęcie miasta i zabicie Jęczysława było ostatnią szansą na utrzymanie się u władzy, ale bunty należało tłumić we wszystkich ogniskach. Zdecydowano się podzielić armię na część mającą zaatakować Hirschberg i tą, która ruszyła na południe przywrócić ład w państwie. Spodziewając się łatwego oblężenia miasta dowódcy zdecydowali wziąć ze sobą więcej piechoty, niźli kawalerii, która mogła szybko dostać się w każdy skrawek państwa przywracając kontrolę. Tymczasem Jęczysław opracowywał obronę miasta. Dzięki wstawieniu się części garnizonów Następcy miał do dyspozycji trzynaście tysięcy żołnierzy z czego zaledwie cztery piechoty. Perspektywa obrony miasta zza murów była niezbyt satysfakcjonująca i postanowił przeprowadzić obronę w polu. Cała armia miała zostać otoczona taborami, lecz nieprzypadkowy pożar wymusił kompromis. Tabory ustawiono z możliwością szybkiej zmiany pozycji od południowego wschodu skąd miała przybyć armia, niestety nawet wtedy pomiędzy wozami były przerwy. Wśród miejskich magazynów znaleziono bardzo mocne i długie łańcuchy Kategoria:Historia fikcyjno-wirtualna Kategoria:Hirshbergia i Weerland